fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Ragna vs Saber
Description BlazBlue vs Fate Franchise. The Wheel of Fate spins limitless amounts of time. And those two are stuck in its spin. Darkness vs Light. Cursed vs Holy. Azure Grimoire vs Excalibur. The Grimm Reaper vs The King of Knights. Interlude KR:' '''Light and Darkness. In the right hands, can be used to help or destroy. The power of both is unknown, And some are skilled enough to use those powers. '''AK211: Ragna the Bloodedge, also known as the Grim Reaper.' KR:' '''And Saber, the King of Knights! '''AK211: He's KR and i'm AK211!' KR:' '''And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Ragna The Bloodedge '''Tier: Low Multiverse Level' Name: Ragna the Bloodedge, "Grim Reaper", "Good Guy", "Bloodedge" Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his early 20s) Classification: Dhampir (Human-Vampire Hybrid), Wanted Criminal Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low, Can recover from lethal wounds but cannot regenerate lost limbs), Master Swordsman and Martial Artist, Immense Willpower, Energy Manipulation, Can use Ars Magus to manipulate Seithr, Possesses a minor sixth sense, Barrier Generation, Can utilize Concealment Ars Magus to hide his presence from others, Can manifest parts of the Black Beast's body, Can inflict extremely heavy soul damage and absorb soul energy to restore himself, Acausality, Resistance to Time, Mind, Soul, Probability, and Spatial Manipulation, Can prevent his powers from being sealed or interfered with by Phenomena Intervention via the IDEA Engine, Likely exists outside of Logic, Attacks inflict Seithr Poisoning KR: Once upon a time, the Six Heroes; Hakumen, Jubei, Trinity, Valkenhayn, Konoe, and Yuuki; all combated the Black Beast, a monstrous entity composed of black seithr whose sole intent is to ravage and ruin all life. Although the monster would first kill over half of the world's entire population in its rampage before the Six Heroes could confront it, they ultimately fought it off and invented Ars Magus so that humanity would win the war against it. The one who bought them a whole year of time so that they could come up with the art was a hero known only as Bloodedge, whom Celica A. Mercury had found in the woods and tended to... who was actually Ragna from the future, and would have Celica as something of a love interest...Yeah, I give up on trying to explain the background story for this guy. AK211: Then why don't you talk about him instead? KR: Ragna comes off as sardonic, rude, and abrasive to just about anyone and everyone he meets. AK211: He's also got a temper about as short-ACK (AK211 is tripped by KR, and falls flat on his face) KR: I know where you intend to go with that, and I'm stopping you now. AK211: Ugh. Whatever. KR: This is caused mainly by Terumi destroying Ragna's life early-on, which has made him hateful of Terumi; more so than probably any other individual. After all, Terumi did cut off Ragna's right arm and kidnapped his siblings; it's not too hard to see the reasoning behind his thoughts. Naturally, Ragna wants revenge on Terumi for this, and often becomes infuriated at the sight of Terumi, who makes a point to antagonize the ever-living hell out of him simply to watch him get mad. However, even in cases where he can't win or is on the brink of death, Ragna possesses an undying will and refuses to give up, something many of the other characters hate or admire. Or both. AK211: Even so, Ragna still cares about his allies deep down, which becomes more evident as the story progresses, and he "matures." He kept his promise to Litchi in that he spared Arakune after defeating him. Also, despite Jin's role in the destruction of his life, still cares for him as a brother. He also expressed anguish when Nu sacrificed her life to protect him, despite the past animosity he harbored for her. KR: Yep. Alright, I guess we should start getting down to the meat on the bones, so to speak. AK211: Ragna is a powerful combatant even without any magical nonsense, being physically strong, very fast, and extremely tough. KR: He also possesses extraordinary willpower, letting nothing deterring him from doing something he truly sets his mind to. He can take dozens of attacks from the likes of Rachel, Terumi, and Hakumen, considered some of THE strongest characters in his world, and keep on fighting without impairment, despite the fact that he is very visibly in pain. AK211: Ragna is also capable of utilizing seithr, an ambient, intangible substance that surrounds the planet. So magic. KR: ...via the art of Ars Magus. AK211: Ars Magus is, to simplify things, a scientific method of using the mystical energy seithr as a source of power. He was taught to use this technique by Jubei, one of the legendary Six Heroes who made it possible to defeat the Black Beast who otherwise would have annihlated all life. Oh, and he's a dhampir, too. Sort of. KR: Wha...? AK211: A half-vampire. Trust me, it's as hard to understand this storyline as it is to find a scene in Man of Steel in which the camera isn't trying to find the right zoom setting. All you need to know is that Ragna was about to die, and then plot, and eventually Ragna time travels courtesy of Rachel. KR: During his eventual training with Jubei, he also inherited his signature weapon, the Blood-Scythe. AK211: Yet another Buster Sword. What's to be said about the darn thing? KR: Quite a bit, actually. Originally, Jubei of the Six Heroes found the quite-misleadingly-named Blood-Scythe in the rubble of a church after the Dark War against the Black Beast ended. Remembering that it was wielded by the hero Bloodedge, he took it and, after training Ragna for a few years to control his Azure Grimoire properly, gifted both it and his now signature jacket- both of which Ragna himself formerly owned- to him. AK211: But wait... if he gave it up so that he could just get it back... aaaagh! Paradoxes, everywhere! KR: My face hurts too, AK211. My face hurts too. AK211: It has the uncanny ability to slowly steal away the souls of those it damages, although it is unknown how it possesses this power. To what extent, you might ask? Well, just to point out the sheer level of hax this is, here, we're talking about something that's effective against people like Hakumen. You know, who literally walks around with a super-mind, emotion, and soul-screwing Nox Nyctores weapon all the time without so much as mild discomfort? Whose strength of spirit was so great, he survived the Boundary for nearly a century straight, when a strong-souled human like Arakune turned into a pseudo-mindless pile of goo just by touching the darned thing? Whose force of will is so strong, he can literally stop himself from not existing by instead existing? KR: Remember, all Nox Nyctores weapons can inflict soul-scarring. The Blood-Scythe is just especially good at it, never mind when it's amped up with seithr. Speaking of, in its awakened state it slides around and transforms, becoming a giant scythe with a radiant crimson blade of glowing seithr. AK211: Ah, there's the lightsaber! Remember kiddos, all fighting games have lightsaber ripoffs. KR: ...Unless you're Soul Calibur. Then you just have actual lightsabers. AK211: As it turns out, however, Ragna has more tricks up his sleeve than simply "have sword, will stab." KR: Ragna's drive is Soul Eater, enabling him to heal himself with the damage his drives and distortion attacks deal his opponent. Hell Fang, where he dashes forward with a fist infused with black seither, followed by a stream of red seither. Belial Edge is where he delivers a diagonal downwards slash with his blade at the opponent, giving his opponent multiple hits. Dead Spike, where he creates a whirling black seither wave which resembles the head of the Black Beast. Blood Scythe is where Ragna delivers an overhead slash at the enemy with Blood Scythe's awakened form. Gauntlet Hades is where he delivers two whirling black seither-infused hammer fists. Inferno Divider is where he delivers a black seither-infused skyward slash at the opponent which resembles the claw of the Black Beast. And finally, his trademark attack, Not Over Yet, where he lifts his opponent up and impales them with Blood Scythe. AK211: As far as the actual attacks themselves...(quickly glances at the move list once again)... it's kiiinda,sorta easy to see a theme going here, isn't it? KR: Seeing as it is his primary source of power, and that he has trained several years on figuring out how to effectively use it, Ragna has found a number of uses for the seithr generated by his Azure Grimoire, as well as a large number of stylish, sometimes over-the-top martial techniques, and has combined the two into a unique fighting style suited to his abilities. AK211: But that still just won't cut it for The Grim Reaper. When the Grim Reaper is truly serious, he busts out some of the coolest, most confusingly named special attacks out there; distortion drives. KR: ...because a sword named Blood-Scythe wasn't confusingly named? AK211: His first, Carnage Scissors, dashes forward to deliver two vicious crossed slashes in an X-shape. His second, Devoured by Darkness, manifests the claw of the Black Beast in place of his Azure Grimoire and grabs the opponent with it, and channels his Azure Grimoire's dark seithr through them. KR: Both require that Ragna use 50% of his maximum astral heat, however. Astral heat is generated primarily by landing hits on an opponent, but it is also filled by taking hits as well. Even blocked hits build a minimal amount of astral heat. Finally, Ragna can fill his astral heat to full once per game by taunting his opponent. AK211: But even this isn't enough. Like all fighting game characters, Ragna has a badass finishing move. His is known as...The Black Onslaught. KR: Ragna's astral finish, the Black Onslaught, is his strongest attack by far. Although the fact that it is an astral finish and thus an instant-kill by its nature could be chalked up to gameplay mechanics, it should be noted that this attack deals more damage than Ragna has health. It should also be noted that Ragna is canonically stronger than... well, the owner of this astral finish. AK211: Wow. KR: When Ragna was a child, Terumi kinda... cut off his right arm. He's kinda a jerk like that, as it turns out. The future Bloodedge would've died, but then Rachel turned into a vampire sort of, and gave him the Azure Grimoire, which took the form of a new right arm for him to use. Since then, he's grown accustomed to it, and the power within it. AK211: What power? KR: Funny you should ask. Before I explain, though, I should probably brief the audience on some terminology. See, the boundary is the place where all timelines and destinies intersect, and the azure, "the true power of the boundary," is located somewhere within the boundary. It is said of to be made of many different things, including bio-energy, memories, life, or even souls, and has been described as "the light from which the world sprang." Now, a grimoire is an item with knowledge on how to perform Ars Magus, and can take a multitude of forms. They are regulated by the Novis Orbis Librarium, whom, as we have stated, Ragna has no real fondness for from the get-go. The azure grimoire, which Ragna possesses, also known as the BlazBlue, is the strongest grimoire, and can draw upon the power of the Azure. Effectively, the BlazBlue itself is a boundary, and thus has an infinite supply of seithr. Don't ask me how that works; it just does. AK211: It gives him the ability to use Barrier, completely guarding him from incoming assault. In addition, he can also unleash some of its power to activate the Blood Kain IDEA, doubling his strength and speed, as well as further enhancing his distortion drives to overdrives, greatly increasing their strength. However, Blood Kain IDEA has a time limit, and a cooldown. KR: He can also instead use it for Burst Barrier, a short-wave pulse of energy that interrupts annoying combo-happy rush-downers and flings them away like a McDonalds "Happy" Meal. C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER, bee-otch! AK211: But even this isn't the end of Ragna's abilities. He still has one last power he can use, in truly dire situations...The Unlimited Mode. KR: Ragna can enter the Unlimited Mode when truly angered or serious, although it is not confirmed precisely how he does so. AK211: This form gives him a variety of upgrades, including greater destructive power, greater versatility, and more potent and always active lifesteal. The most dramatic upgrade, however, is vastly increased durability. Attacks that deal 5000 damage; formerly half of his max health; now only slightly wound him is this form. KR: What's more, it doesn't have one of those pesky time limits; it ends when his opponent does. AK211: And yet, with all of this power, Ragna still has his flaws. KR: The first and most obvious weakness is his temper. Ragna has something of a reputation concerning how easy he is to anger throughout the story. Even after he matures, he still was fairly easy to enrage. AK211: The guy's rather not a fan of long range attacks. He much prefers to solve disputes by rushing down the foe and taking them in melee combat like a real man. KR: He has three more weaknesses; the Azure Grimoire. As it turns out, Rachel's gift was a double-edged sword, as it "remembers" wounds dealt to its bearer my magical attacks. This causes the pain and injury that those attacks inflicted to be echoed later on... or earlier on, what with the time paradoxes prevalent throughout the plot. What's more, Ragna is quite hesitant to use the Azure Grimoire, and even more so to unleash it's whole power. After all, it's power is to destroy, and Ragna has realized that what he truly fights for is to protect. However, this has not stopped him from unleashing its strength when people's lives; namely, Celica's and the entire world's; are in danger. AK211: But even with this, there's still a reason his moniker is something as fearsome as "The Grim Reaper" in a world as crazy as his. KR: With his boss fighting skill and inherent power, Ragna the Bloodedge will always be known as one of the greatest fighting game dark heroes there ever was, is, or shall be. "But, because I lost that power, my head had cleared a little... now, I've had time to reevaluate that power. So I'm thankful, actually. Lately, whenever something happened, I would use the Azure Grimoire right away... I was relying on that power. Not my own- someone else's. So, what's MY power then? What can I be proud of and say 'this is my power' about?" Saber Tier: Universe Level+, potentially Low Multiverse Level. Multiverse Level with The Spear of Rhongomyniad. Unknown '''with Excalibur '''Name: Saber. Arturia Pendragon, King of Knights, the Once and Future King, The Goddess Rhongomyniad, the Lion King Origin: Fate/stay night Gender: Female Age: 24 (physically 14 due to Avalon) Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit in Fate/Grand Order Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Swordswoman, Precognition (Through a sixth sense that borders on precognition, she can analyze an opponent and predict the flow of battle), Minor Mind Manipulation with Charisma, some Magecraft, Invisibility and Intangibility in Spirit Form, Air Manipulation with Invisible Air (Acts as a sheath of wind for Excalibur, rendering it invisible, and she can release it as an attack), Forcefield Creation (Can form a defensive wall of air and use Avalon to produce a barrier that can block out even the True Magics), Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification (Can reinforce her body with magical energy to increase her strength and durability), can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, can walk on water, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Immortality (Types 1 and 3 with Avalon), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low; regenerated from being badly injured and nearly killed by Enuma Elish, and from Gilgamesh cutting through her neck. Low-Mid with Avalon; Shirou was able to regenerate from being nearly cut in half and having most of his internal organs destroyed with Avalon) KR: King Arthur. The legendary king of knights, the wielder of the sacred sword Excalibur, the one who united Britain against the Saxons and founded the kingdom of Camelot, the slayer of dragons, unholy creatures, and Mordred…is a girl. AK211: Oh...Okay. ... ... ... AK211: Wait! WHAT?! KR: The only child of Uther Pendragon, the King of Britain, Arturia Pendragon had cast aside her humanity, disguised herself as a man, and accepted the burden of ruling Britain as King Arthur. But though she proved to be a fair and just king, Camelot was poisoned from within by treachery, falling eventually to ruin, and the king was mortally wounded at the battle of Camlann. Yet, as she lay dying, Arturia made a plea to the world and became the Servant Saber for the Fourth Holy Grail War, seeking the Grail to save the kingdom she had failed. AK211: Fast-forwarding a couple of centuries, she happened to be summoned by Shirou Emiya, a near-ordinary high-school student who happened to know a little bit of magic from his late father. And with a good helping of pure dumb luck, he succeeded and was bonded to her as her master. KR: Being a Saber, Arturia excels in many areas of fighting and has a very high magic resistance. She is often considered the best Servant type when at full power. AK211: Saber is proficient with all weapons, ridiculously strong and has reflexes so fast she can dodge attacks going into the Massively Hypersonic range to Massively FTL+, and even up to Infinite speeds due to keeping up with Gilgamesh, who can keep up with Jeanne d'Arc, who can freely move in a timeless void! She is also one hell of a tough customer, being able to survive several attacks, ranging from city, to world, to universal+ and low multiversal attacks, magical projectiles exploding right in her face and beatdowns from Servants many times stronger than she is. KR: Saber is never without her Noble Phantasms, symbols of Heroic Spirits which represent their legend. These crystallized mysteries most often take the forms of weapons, but not always. Noble Phantasms can not only be support items, but also even abstract concepts such as abilities or curses. Noble Phantasms can be activated by channeling prana -- magical energy -- into them and invoking their true names. AK211: Invisible Air's main purpose is to make Saber's sword invisible by surrounding it with light distorting wind, but it also has a secondary ability where the stored wind can be discharged as a short wind razor attack. KR: Her other Noble Phantasm, "Excalibur, The Sword of Promised Victory". The legendary sword of King Arthur, Excalibur is nearly as famous as Saber herself. It is the pinnacle of holy swords, created from the collective wishes of mankind and effectively forged within the planet itself before it was collected by the Fair Folk. It briefly passed into the hands of mankind when it was bestowed upon Arturia by the Lady of the Lake after the traditional sword of the Kings of Britain -- Caliburn -- was broken. As a celestial sword, Excalibur possesses the divine protection necessary to withstand Saber's magical energy-fuelled attacks, converting her prana into photoelectric energy which can be released at whatever intensity she chooses. AK211: This baby is ranked A++ and at full power, can release blasts of destructive power capable of annihilating an entire city! But at full power it was stated to reveal its true power when there is a threat to the world! And that's Servant Saber for God sakes! Now where can I get a sword like that? Saber's ultimate Noble Phantasm, Avalon is basically the ultimate defense, as it allows her to negate pretty much any attack since it blocks all interference up to the sixth dimension, and increases her healing capacity to insane levels. KR: Let's not forget Rhongomyniad, which is the spear that Arturia used to kill Mordred. Also known as Ron, it is regarded in the same light as the Holy Lance Longinus that pierced the Messiah around the 1st Century AD. An anchor of storm that fastens the planet together. A Divine Construct armament. Rhongomyniad is regarded as the "spear of the end", the light of destruction coming down from the heavens. AK211: Simply put, Saber used it in her final battle to kill Mordred. It is said that no matter the toughness of Mordred's armor, it amounted to nothing before the lance as it pierced her chest. King Arthur also used this lance against Vortigern in his Dragon form, and the spiral light of the lance pierced through the heart of the dragon. KR: It is actually not meant to be used as a weapon to strike down external invaders. It is only the shadow of its true form, said to be a tower that fastens the outer layer of the World onto the planet. The Holy Lance Rhongomyniad makes that tower, a “''pillar of light''”, as its main body, existing to ensure the World's stability. AK211: Originally, this Holy Lance is a "pillar of light" that fastens together the two sides of the World itself: the outer layer of the World (reality) and the Reverse Side of the World (illusion). It has been said that, in the unlikely event that this is undone, reality will be torn off from the surface of the World to reveal the Reverse Side of the World, re-enacting the Age of Gods. Being the "king" that stood at the final moments of illusion and the Age of Gods, King Arthur possesses this Holy Lance that conceals such a tremendous power. KR: Saber has shown to be no slouch with her immensely insane feats. She defeated Gilgamesh while in Servant form, and Gilgamesh's clash with Enkidu while in Servant form felt like as if the world was destroyed and created seven times! She also destroyed the Holy Grail, which would have flooded the world with six billion curses should it be released, clashed with Hercules, who lifted the entire sky with his bare hands, defeated Tamamo's Moon Crux form, which was capable of damaging Titan Attila, who is superior to BB, who can destroy the entire universe and have full control of the 8 universal-sized layers of the Moon Cell, and defeated Full Power Gilgamesh, who kicked BB's and Kiara's asses all by himself, and Gilgamesh was assisted by Iskander and Archimedes. And that's all by herself! AK211: I think this is the time where you are going to say her flaws, right? KR: Yeah. Unfortunately, Even the King of Knights has her weaknesses. She is bound by her honor as a knight, and she'd thus never rely on underhanded or more pragmatic tactics. Her sixth sense can be fooled by things that Saber has never experienced. She harbors a great deal of self-loathing and regret over her actions and perceived failures as the King of Britain, which can be exploited to rile her up, or to break her mentally. Losing the ability to use one of her hands properly will prevent her from using Excalibur to its fullest potential, reducing its range to that of an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm and weakening it considerably. AK211: But Despite all those weaknesses, Saber didn’t become the legendary king of Britain for nothing. Challenge the king of knights to a duel...you’re in for a wild ride. "There are no regrets. If one can be proud of one's life, one should not wish for another chance" Interlude Category:Muhammedmco Category:What if? Death Battles